High School Drama
by NejiKikyoAnimeRose
Summary: AU. Het warning: SasuSaku at first. Sasuke is a junior at high school, and, as we all know, since it's HIGH SCHOOL, suffers through quite a bit of DRAMA. Rated really only for language at first, but ratings might go up.


"Guess who."

Sasuke grinned at the coo that sounded in his ear and barely managed to prevent his head from shaking as soft delicate hands covered his eyes, bringing a semi black shroud over his sight. He slouched back slightly in the arms.

"Don't even," he scolded the other playfully. He was met with a giggle and the hands fell from his eyes to circle his midriff. A slender body pressed against his and a familiar shiver of warmth coursed through him at the contact. He leant back into the other's embrace and gave a small smile as the head that was attached to the perfect body rested itself on his shoulder. Pink hair fell into his line of vision. It was cropped and short, but well groomed, nonetheless. Sasuke loved that hair. He loved everything about his girlfriend.

"Sakura." The girl looked up and looked at him with her big green eyes. He turned to survey her, his hair mingling with hers.

"Yes?" she replied coyly. The Uchiha chuckled, wriggling free from her arms to turn and encase her in his. She gave another giggle and immediately placed her hands on his chest, leaning into him shyly. No matter how long she had chased him she was still incredibly intimacy-shy. Sasuke found that endearing. With his arms resting languidly about her curvaceous waist, the raven began to casually sway back and forth, his pink-haired girlfriend moving with him.

"You are going to the dance with me, aren't you?" he asked, slightly playfully. The Haruno nodded with a smile.

"Of course!" she agreed. "You don't honestly think that I would dump you, would you? I have the hottest guy in the school!" Sasuke smirked and Sakura rested her forehead against his.

"Besides," she added with that cute schoolgirl smile of hers. "You're the only one who can keep up with my fast and furious dancing." The raven cocked a brow, obsidian eyes locked with emerald.

"I'm flattered," he deadpanned. Sakura rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak again, but another voice cut her off, unknowingly, of course.

"Uchiha!"

Sasuke inwardly groaned and outwardly closed his eyes, both in irritation, as he unwillingly pulled away from Sakura to glare at Hyuuga Neji, who was walking calmly towards the both of them, a stern and serious expression on his hard face.

"Hyuuga," he all but grunted as the lithe senior came to a halt before them. Neji's eyes flashed from Sasuke to Sakura and he gave them one of his 'I-know-I'm-interrupting-something-but-I-couldn't-care-less' looks.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, apparently for the hell of it, as he already knew. Sasuke arched a brow.

"Absolutely not," he responded with sarcasm. Neji gave a small smirk.

"Wonderful," he said, the 'watcha gonna do about it' tone all too clear in his voice. "I come bearing a message from your brother. He said, and I quote, 'It's Sasuke's turn to cook dinner.'" Sasuke gave a noise of annoyance and reluctantly pulled himself away from Sakura, who mock-whined in disappointment at the loss of contact. The Uchiha smirked and laid a kiss on her neck, running his tongue over the smooth skin that covered it. She shivered and tried to hide a gasp. Neji was silent. Sakura was rather hyperaware of him, wishing that he would just _leave _and let her have a moment alone with her boyfriend!

"Later," Sasuke whispered huskily into her ear, before turning and heading off with Neji.

Sakura let out her held breath and moved over to the bench at the side of the paved pathway and plopped down, her breathing rather labored, her body rather aroused. She put a hand over her chest and felt her erratic heartbeat.

Sometimes she still couldn't believe that Sasuke had gone for her.

Ever since primary school, she had harbored a secret crush on him, hiding it from him until the middle of sixth grade, when she began to openly display her affections for him. Along with the entirety of the female student body. From the beginning of school, Sasuke had been the center of attention, always receiving the highest of grades, always the best at sports, etc. And he was popular. He rejected that popularity, making him even more popular. He was portrayed as emo, aloof, stoic, uncaring, and passive.

Oh, and hot. As hell.

Sakura's breathing sped up again as she pictured the body of her boy in her mind; chiseled, but not too muscular, slender, but not skinny, pale, but not white. His hair was perfect. His eyes were perfect. His smile was perfect. His _everything _was perfect.

At first, this perfect being had rejected Sakura, pushing her away, claiming her to be worst than the rest. That had really hurt. Both her self esteem and her attitude.

But then, something had happened when they were both freshmen in high school, two years prior, and Sasuke had warmed up to Sakura. It had been gradual, but it had happened. And then, before either of them knew it, they were going to homecoming together, and they became homecoming king and queen. That had been their first kiss, actually. Sakura smiled at the memory.

But then, Neji flashed into her mind and she scowled. She had never really liked Neji. She never really knew why, but he just never struck the right vibe with her.

He wasn't really much of a looker in Sakura's mind, either; skinny, _not _slender, absolutely _no _muscles from what she could see, a positively _ghostly_ complexion that just gave her chills, and an arrogant ass way of looking at things. Yup, all in all, not Sakura's ideal kinda guy.

Sighing to herself, the pinkette pulled herself up and off of the bench and headed off to find Ino. She needed _someone _to talk to now that Sasuke had left.

* * * * *

"Itachi!" Sasuke called as he barged into their shared apartment. There was a shouted reply from the bathroom area and Sasuke decided to wait a few minutes before he yelled at his brother for making him cook dinner.

Neji leaned against the doorframe, reading his book quietly, waiting for either a polite invitation into the house, or a polite request to leave.

"You can leave now," Sasuke said, without turning to Neji. The Hyuuga looked at him through his hair, silently turned, and left. Sasuke gave him not another thought. He moved to the little area of their apartment that served as a kitchen, opened the fridge and decided that leftovers would suffice for a Friday evening. If Itachi didn't like it, then screw him.

The flushing of a toilet was heard and a moment later, Itachi was venturing into the little kitchen, leaning casually against the wall.

"Where's Neji?" he asked. Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"He left," he spat a little coldly. He could feel Itachi's eyes boring into him, expecting him to say more. _Damn _Itachi and that…_way _of his! Sasuke let out a controlled sigh.

"I asked him to leave," he elaborated. Itachi nodded.

"You know, I had actually wanted to talk to him, Sasuke," he said without emotion, sounding far too much like dad for Sasuke's liking. He tensed and turned around.

"Well, then, why don't you go call your boyfriend?" he ground out. Itachi looked at him and Sasuke felt rather stupid, another thing he hated about Itachi.

"You know you're beating a dead horse, don't you, little brother?" he queried carelessly. Sasuke bristled in slight defensive anger. Only Itachi could get such a rise out of him.

Tired of the track on which their conversation was traveling, Sasuke decided to change the subject.

"When are you going to let me have Sakura over?" he asked almost accusingly. For the past year, Itachi had been refusing to let Sasuke bring his girlfriend over to the apartment, threatening to kick Sasuke out until he broke it off with her if he did. Both brothers had come to a sort of compromise; Sasuke could continue to go out with Sakura and associate with Itachi, but he couldn't bring her over to the apartment.

Itachi scoffed and shook his head, moving around Sasuke to the cabinet door.

"When she's no longer a whorish cunt," he replied acerbically, retrieving two plates from the cabinet. Sasuke pushed down his anger at hearing Sakura labeled so cruelly to his face, and tried to keep his cool.

"You're not _still _hung up on that, are you?" he asked evenly. "It's been a good two years." Itachi shrugged and set the plates on their small round table and chose not to reply. A shrill ringing sound interrupted the conversation and Itachi reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone.

"It's Neji," he announced, reading the caller ID. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued preparing their dinner as his older brother answered the call and began a nerdy conversation with Neji. Well, they had always been nerdy to him.

A door closed and Sasuke knew his brother had left the apartment so he could talk with the Hyuuga.

Sasuke would never admit it, but it hurt him a little when Itachi did that; sort of shut him out and gave Sasuke the message that he wasn't comfortable enough with him to talk about whatever he talked about with Neji. He scowled to himself as he heard the faint sound of his brother's laugh carry through the door.

Some might call it jealousy, what Sasuke felt. And, in all honesty, it was. But, Sasuke had always reasoned, it was justified. Of course, how would any little brother feel if their older brother didn't feel comfortable talking with them the way they talked with someone else?

Sasuke sighed and brushed the feelings away, as he always had. His mind moved over to other things; school, music, Sakura, Naruto.

"Hn." Naruto. Blonde, dumb, idiotic Naruto. Who was no where near him in terms of academics, but who, in terms of other things, athleticism especially, managed to keep right up with the Uchiha. The daring junior had been calling him out since elementary school, telling him that he wasn't all that, that he could beat him, etc., etc.

Even though they were still slightly stiff around each other (more Sasuke than Naruto), they had ceased their constant bickering in favor of a grudging friendship. And, to Sasuke's immense annoyance, that friendship was growing quickly.

Chuckling to himself, Sasuke deftly placed the cold food in the microwave, taking a moment to think of the suitable amount of time required for adequate warming.

As he thought, the door to the apartment opened and Itachi came back in.

"Alright, Sasuke, I'm off," the older declared, closing his phone and tucking it safely in his pocket. Sasuke whipped around, slightly taken aback.

"Hold on," he demanded. "You tell me to make dinner for us, and now you're not even going to _eat it_?" Itachi paused in the retrieving of his coat to cast a look at his little brother.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," he said. "Maybe next time." With that, he donned the jacket, walked over to Sasuke, lifted two fingers, his index and his middle, and poked the younger's forehead. Then, with a warm yet subtle smile, he left the apartment. Sasuke silently watched him go.

************

**Ok, so that was shorter than I thought...**

**WOW, I am a fricking masochist! And sadist. -.- I guess that can be the only reason I feel like starting about a bazillion fics at the same time! *sigh* Oh well. **

**ANYwho, R&R if you would, I suddenly got this idea for a story and decided to go with it! FYI, for those who don't know me, I am an absolute hater of SasuSaku, and, if anyone does like that pairing, I suggest they don't continue reading this, as there is a 100 percent chance that Sasuke and Sakura will NOT end up together, and a good 99.99999 percent chance that Sakura will be bashed at least a little. ^^ Thank you all! **

**And for those of you who NEVER thought I would EVER write ANYTHING het, I'm sorry! I just figured that the later yaoi pairing would be all the better if it were to follow a yucky het pairing! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this!  
**


End file.
